Hollow
by 57.EllaMiller
Summary: Daniel Hollow is a seventeen year old who hates most of his life, that is until his world is turned upside down by new girl Loretta. Give it a chance please, I think it's pretty good R&R xx and the rating will probably change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- School

I woke up and groggily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My hand shot out and hit my alarm, accidentally breaking it again, whoops I have to remember to be careful. I sat up in my bed and stretched my long limbs lazily yawning widely and absentmindedly messing up my hair with my hand. I shook my head attempting to wake myself up, I have to work fast, and he could wake up at any minute.

I didn't use the shower, he would hear. I just washed carefully in the sink. I stared at myself in the mirror after shoving on my jeans. I had a new bruise on my rib off last night; well at least, I can hide it easily. I looked at my face intently trying to find what he could hate so much in it. He was the only one who found something to hate about it, girls loved it. My hair was dark, almost black, and shaggy; it hung just above my eyes, half shadowing them. My skin was tanned, my cheek bones defined, my full lips pursed as I studied myself, determined to find the reason. Maybe it was my eyes, sharp blue and so much like my mothers, the only part of my appearance that I hadn't inherited from him; the only part that I liked. I shook my head as I realised how dejected I looked, I couldn't let it bother me.

I pulled my black t-shirt over my head not bothering to dry my hair, girls liked it messy. Even if they didn't I wouldn't particularly care, I like it better messy. After putting on my old, scruffy converse I grabbed my helmet and shot out of the door not wanting to stay in the house with him any longer.

I strolled across my driveway and came to a stop by my baby, my bike. I swung my leg over straddling it and revved the engine. What a beautiful sound, the best sound in the world. I patted the side of it affectionately and revved it again causing him to wake up and shout out of his window. He said something about killing me when I got home. I couldn't really hear as I revved my bike again with a grim smile and shot out of my driveway to school; school, my only escape. I sped down the familiar streets, swerving in and out of the traffic, relishing the feeling of the cool wind against my skin, perfect.

It didn't take me long to get to school and I pulled easily into my usual space. I sighed and took off my helmet, another day of illusion. I climbed off my bike and spotted Angel attempting to smile coyly at me. I just sent her a sexy smile causing her to almost faint, pathetic. But still, she was good for a shag now and again.

"Daniel" she purred

"Hey sugar" I replied lazily leaning back on m bike and folding my arms. She fluttered her lashes at me.

"There is going to be some new people today you know?" her voice was becoming animated, oh boy, she was going to start off on the mindless gossiping now and I really can't be bothered with this today.

"That's lovely sugar but I have to go" I winked at her causing her to giggle girlishly and rolled my eyes as I walked away and leant on the wall further down.

I stayed there waiting for the new kids to come. It should be interesting to see Angel's reaction to them. Then I heard it, another motorbike. I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise, one of them rode a bike. A silver bike pulled up next to mine and the mystery person pulled off her helmet, gorgeous was an understatement. Her tiny frame sat comfortably on the comparatively huge bike as she leaned back with a lazy smile. Her hand reached into the pocket of her leather jacket, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between those sumptuous looking lips, painted a seductive blood red. She lit her cigarette and took a deep drag, a content expression gracing her features. She was unnaturally pale but her skin looked soft and the colour didn't make her look any less like a goddess. Her short crop of dark hair was messed up sexily and her fringe swept just above her huge forest coloured eyes that were lined alluringly in black, eyes that sparkled with a kind of wildness and danger so rarely seen. She looked so edgy and the air around her seemed to spark with electricity. Her body was slim and subtly curved; her breasts were full and pert. She looked perfect. I snapped out of my reverie to realise that I had just been standing there gawking at her with my mouth wide open. I closed my mouth quickly and brushed my hand across my chin to discover I had actually been drooling, how embarrassing. However there was something different about her, something strange…

Just then I noticed Angel glaring at her with a disdainful expression gracing her features. I had the strange urge to stand in front of the girl so Angel couldn't hurt her with her glare, but I shook my head quickly dislodging the thought. The girls brow furrowed in what appeared to be frustrated concentration. I saw her relax slightly then her head whip around to Angel, almost as if she heard her call her. Angel was now a lot closer and glowering at her with pure hatred stemming from certain jealousy. The mysterious stranger raised her eyebrow elegantly and smirked.

"You're not allowed to smoke on school premises!" she almost shouted in that annoying voice. Her friends were behind her sniggering, obviously expecting her to be intimidated, however she just looked bored.

"Really?" she asked lazily before drawing a lung full of smoke and blowing it right in Angel's astonished face, I almost laughed out loud. She climbed off her bike and looked her straight in the eye. She was much smaller than Angel and for a second I was worried for her well being but I remembered the dangerous glint in her eye and something in the back of my mind told me that she could handle herself. She took her cigarette and put it out on Angel's bag strap, the look on her face was priceless and I scoffed softly. She spun around and stalked off gracefully smiling to herself. I automatically thought, _the new kids got spine._ Her head snapped around and her eyes fixed on mine, it was almost as if she heard me, strange. I saw her eyes take in my form in what I assume to be appraisingly. I am toned and tall, girls fall all over me. My eyes scanned her face and landed on her lips, those oh so tempting lips. I couldn't stop the thought that popped into my head; _she's sexy, very sexy. _She scoffed softly and shook her head looking away from me and walking in the direction of the office. I could have sworn she just laughed at me thinking she was sexy. There is definitely something strange about her. I turned and walked off to where I meet my little followers. There was only two of the people in the group that I could trust; my best friends. Michael and Cian were my only true friends. I'd trust them with my life.

Michael jumped up immediately as he saw me running over and clasped my hand, our equivalent of a hug. He flicked his blonde hair out of his face and his usual carefree grin formed.

"Daniel! What's up?" I felt myself grinning in response.

"Nothing much, you catch a glimpse of that new girl?"

"The sexy one on the bike?" he questioned excitedly.

"That's the one, she just burned Angel"

"No way!" his eyes widened in response and he laughed, "impressive" I merely nodded.

I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. "I know that look, I don't think she'll be as easy as the rest of them" I spun around to face Cian. He was shorter than me with brown hair and looked like a bit of a push over if it wasn't for the hard look in his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll get her" I smirked arrogantly and Cian just laughed.

"I doubt it, she's different" I knew he was right but I still thought I could get her easy enough.

We were abruptly interrupted by Michael who, as usual, was worrying about the time; we were going to be late for our first lesson. Not that I care. The three of us sauntered off to class with the rest of the sheep following us.

Michael was the nerdy one; he was tall and skinny with glasses and longish blonde hair. Cian was the joker; he was slightly smaller than me with mousy brown hair and hard green eyes. Then there was me, the dangerous lady's man, as I had been dubbed.

I had French first. I didn't care much; Miss Dubois had a soft spot for me. I think she secretly wanted me. I strolled easily into her classroom.

"Daniel Hollow, tu as retard!" I heard her scold, but I could see the attraction in her eyes.

"Who are you calling a retard?" I replied with fake indignation.

"Just sit Daniel!" she replied exasperatedly, but I could detect her amusement. She knew that I knew exactly what she had said. My eyes scanned the room for my seat and I spotted the new girl sitting in the one beside it. My eyes shot up to her to find her watching me. _Excellent I get to sit next to the hot new girl; I wonder how long it will take me to get into her pants. _I'm sure she just rolled her eyes at my thoughts. Maybe I'm just going crazy. I swaggered over to my seat not taking my eyes off her; however she just seemed to be trying to ignore me. I slouched down onto my seat and gazed at her stunning face.

"Hey" I said attempting to get her attention.

"Hello" she replied while raising her eyebrow. _Hmm, she is reacting differently. _

"So, what's your name sugar?" I questioned and as I spoke she inhaled the air that swept past me, her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip causing desire to writhe within me.

"Well it certainly isn't sugar, bambino" she snapped me out of my reverie; her voice was amazing, perfectly pitched and melodic. _I just want to know her name. _She smirked slightly like she knew about my impatience. She was so confusing. I huffed angrily.

"Fine I won't call you sugar, now will you tell me you're name?"

Her head snapped around to the front and I glanced up to find Angel glaring at her, obviously envious of her close proximity to me. Angel suddenly gulped and turned back to the teacher looking frightened. I heard the girl chuckling as she turned back to me with an amused expression at my puzzled face.

"I was getting sick of the death glares from your girlfriend, Bambi, over there" she sneered.

I scoffed _'Bambi' was not my girlfriend, just an occasional fuck buddy._ "She's not my girlfriend, she just wishes she was" I replied in my usual confident tone that I knew girls couldn't resist.

"I wonder why" she replied coolly, rolling her eyes and turning back to her work. What was with this girl? Most other girls would be putty in my hands by now.

"You two at the back, pay attention!" I heard Dubois screech.

She still hadn't told me her name, I need to know it. When I want something, I get it and nothing gets in my way. I want this girl but it seems like she will be a bit more work than usual, Cian always is good at reading people, I should probably listen to him. However right now, I'll just settle for her name. I grabbed my pen and scribbled a note to her on my pad.

**You still didn't tell me your name, if you don't I'll just have to call you sugar. **I smirked at it hoping to provoke a response at the prospect of me calling her that, she didn't seem to like it before. I watched her swiftly write one back.

**My name is Loretta.**Wow! Her hand writing was beautiful just like her name. _Loretta_ I repeated in my mind. It suited her, graceful, beautiful Loretta. _But why isn't she acting like the other girls! _That thought relentlessly plagued my mind. I need to know more about her.

**Are you from Italy? **She turned and looked at me speculatively, well at least I had managed to surprise her somewhat, and she obviously didn't expect me to know that both her name and her use of bambino was Italian.

**No, England. My real mother is from Italy. **_ So the Harris' aren't her real parents. _She rolled her eyes after I thought this, again making me sure she could read my mind. I need to know more. I don't know where this thirst for information from her was coming from.

**Who were your real parents? **She didn't take long to reply. I could see her face tensed considerably when I asked her, maybe it was slightly insensitive for me to ask but she just made me so damn curious!

**I don't want to talk about it. **I decided it probably wasn't a good idea to remind her we were in fact writing about it not talking. I wrote her another note apologizing but she just ignored it, what was with this girl?

Why isn't she talking to me, I'm sure she's finding this funny…bitch. Well, time to test my theory. _Just talk to me already, I'm sorry for being so insensitive. _I thought towards her but she didn't react, who am I kidding? She can't read my mind; I'm just being an idiot. I inhaled deeply with annoyance and damn it! She even smells sexy! This isn't fair, I just want to know more about her and she's already stopped talking to me. Maybe she's figured it out, maybe she has seen through the illusion. She probably knows how worthless I am, I don't deserve to know her, and that pisses me off. How can I hide the real me from everyone but her? How can she see my insignificance and nobody else? I slumped further in my chair knowing that just like he says I'll never be worth anything. _If only she just talks to me, I need her to talk to me. _

The buzzer went signalling the end of lessons. Loretta scooped up her books putting them swiftly in her bag and gracefully danced to the door. I watched her walk, her jeans clinging tightly to that perfectly rounded backside of hers. She's too perfect for me, and that is beyond annoying!

I hurried out after her and saw she was already half way down the hall way. She was so light on her feet I swear she made no sound and she was completely oblivious to the lusty stares she was receiving. I felt my anger building slightly, but quickly calmed my self. It takes a lot for me to loose my temper but when I do, it's not a pretty sight. I rushed off to my history lesson, no need to be late for two lessons in a row and I liked Mr. Matthews, he is the only one who sees something worthy in me.

I made it there just in time and found once again that Loretta was sitting next to my seat. She seemed to realise this as well and boy did she look pissed. I dropped down into my seat then looked to the front of the class wondering where my favourite teacher was. My heart sank as I read the board, he wasn't in. Could this day get any worse? I could feel myself getting more and more depressed, I need to see the guys. I leaned forward and pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes. I felt someone watching me and glanced to the side to find Loretta staring at me with an amused expression as she leaned lazily back on her seat.

"What? Do you find something funny?" I wasn't in the mood for this anymore; I just need to get out of here.

"Yes. Surely your life can't be that bad"

I chuckled bitterly and mumbled, "You have no idea" before pulling a book out of my bag.

"What, you can read?" she asked with mock astonishment.

"So you've actually decided to talk to me now?" she just shrugged still smirking, infuriating little witch. I just went back to reading.

"Daniel!" I groaned and rolled my eyes as Angel attempted to capture my attention by leaning over my desk and flashing her cleavage. I didn't look up from my book. "What are you reading?"

"A book" I replied coldly, I really can't be bothered with this. _Please just leave me alone. _

"Oh, ha ha, you're so funny. What book is it? I might like to read it" _Jesus, can't she get the message, I want to be left alone!_

I heard a beautiful voice come to my rescue "Stop pretending you can read Bambi" no way! I glanced up to find Loretta smirking up at Angel. Angel glowered back.

"Why don't you just shut you're stupid face and keep out of it bitch!"

Loretta dramatically sobbed, "Oh Bambi, how can you be so insulting! You're breaking my heart! I thought we were friends!" I couldn't help it I chuckled slightly.

"Are you laughing at her making fun of me Daniel?"

_Yes. _"Na sugar, just something in my book" I replied innocently smirking at Loretta, she outright laughed. Angel leaned over again, practically shoving her breasts in my face, "you know sugar, I would really like to read my book" she huffed and stood up when she realised she wasn't getting my attention and I felt myself relax more, hoping that she'd finally leave me. I wasn't that lucky, come to think of it, when am I ever that lucky? She just changed her tactics. She stood behind me reading over my shoulder, her breath tickling the back of my neck and her breasts pressed against my back. She smelt sickly sweet. I heard Loretta huff slightly and I looked up at her. She had her eyes narrowed at Angel. Wait, was she jealous?

Angels hands wound around my neck and Loretta's eyes narrowed further, ha! She was jealous! She does like me! This is excellent. Her eyes switched from Angel's to mine, I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked smugly. _You wish you were where Angel is. _I saw her sumptuous lips twitch and I started to get lost in her eyes. Deep swirls of emerald and chocolate, they were amazing. They seemed to sparkle slightly and I was drawn into them further, I could feel something close to an electrical current running through my body, it's like getting lost in the woods.

"Daniel" Angel snapped me out of my reverie; she had obviously being trying to get my attention for sometime as she sounded rather annoyed.

"What sugar?" I gazed back over at Loretta but she had turned away now, had she felt the same? The bell went and I pealed Angel off me and put my book away. I turned to talk to Loretta but she had already gone. I walked hastily away from Angel to find my friends. They were around the usual table in the cafeteria at lunch and I quickly sank down between Cian and Michael.

"You were right about the new girl, she's different" Cian smirked back at me

"I knew I was right, I'm always right, when are you going to learn that?" I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm, "So you going to give up on her and let me have a go?"

"Not a chance" I growled narrowing my eyes, "I like her, she's… fascinating"

Michael started laughing and put his arm around my shoulder, "Aw, our little Daniel's growing up!"

"Shut your face Mickey!" he pouted back at me, he hates that name. My eyes began to search the cafeteria for her, she had to be somewhere. I found her and my heart sank. She was sitting next what looked like a run away Hollywood actor. He had dark hair like hers, pale skin and looked huge. He was at least six five and he was astoundingly muscular.

To be quite honest all of the people she was sitting with looked unreasonably beautiful. Loretta is the miniature goddess next to her beautiful friends and… her boyfriend. Typical I find a girl that interests me on more than one level and she's unavailable, just my luck. She looked up and her eyes met mine. They seemed to search my very soul, piercing my heart. I looked away, afraid of what she could bring out of me. I couldn't let those walls be torn down, not for anyone. I could still feel her eyes on me.

"You do realise that girl is staring at you?" whispered Cian in my ear

"Yes, and that girl has a name"

He laughed, "Her twin is in one of my classes, he doesn't talk to anyone"

"Which one is her twin?" could it be?

"The big one" I felt a smile grow on my face and my heart seemed to swell. He was her twin. I brought my eyes up to meet hers again. I wonder if she'd be afraid of what she saw in me. She stared back boldly until her twin distracted her some how causing her to scowl at him. He just grinned back smugly and turned his gaze to me looking almost thoughtful.

"Where is Angel going?"

"Huh?" I blinked stupidly and watched with horror as Angel stormed over to the Harris' table, idiot. I watched her as she angrily spat words at Loretta; _I wish I could here what she was saying._ Loretta looked like she was holding in a laugh as her siblings stared at Angel disdainfully.

"Hey Daniel, do you want to get a little closer to hear what they're saying?" I nodded and the three of us stood, walking over to lean on the wall closer to the table where we could here everything.

"…so he's mine so back off!" Angel screeched. _She better not be talking about me._

"If you are sure Hollow feels so incredibly deeply for you, why do you need to bother warning me off?" Loretta retorted appearing extremely amused. So Angel was talking about me, ugh I would never be hers!

"Well… he hasn't realised it yet" Loretta let her head fall back as her laughter sang out. _What a magical sound and the way her neck curves makes me want to take a bite. I bet she'd be tasty. _

As these thoughts ran through my head I licked my lips hungrily and abruptly realised that Loretta was now looking directly at me. She smirked seductively and cocked her head to the side, almost daring me to go over. I'm never one to back down from a dare. I unfolded myself from my slouched position on the wall.

"Are you coming over to say hi?" Cian and Michael both shrugged then nodded following me.

"Hey Loretta, Hey sugar" I said to the two females. I wonder if she would realise the significance of me actually using her real name. I know Michael and Cian do by their smug grins. Judging by how her smile widened she did.

"Hey Danny" Angel purred and I flinched slightly. Cian and Michael recoiled from my side, knowing what was coming. I could feel my anger rising, everything was getting hotter. My jaw clenched, my fists were balled and my eyes narrowed.

"I told you never to call me that" I replied, my voice strained with the effort to keep my temper under control. I can't loose it.

Angel pouted and fluttered her eyelashes. She stepped over to me trailing a finger across my chest, "why?" she whined. No one knew why it riled me up so much. I knew everyone wanted to know but they are usually to smart to ask. I could feel my whole body shaking with rage. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath. I need this to stop before it goes too far. I waited before I spoke; I needed to be sure I had control. I could feel the air pulsating around me; I was close to loosing it.

"Sugar, it's none of your damn business!" I opened my eyes and glared at her, she shrank back considerably, "I'm out of here" and with that I stormed through the cafeteria murderous. I looked back to see Cian and Michael look at me with understanding, they knew I needed to be alone and Loretta looking thoughtful and was that concern. I shook my head running my hand through hair and hastened to the outside. I was too warm, I need fresh air. That was too close, bad things happen when I lose control.

As soon as I reached the outdoors I ran to my bike climbed on and sped away. It always helps me calm down. I forced it on faster and faster, feeling the wind whip through my hair and the anger dissipate. As the anger began to dissolve I began to regret my reaction, like I always do, but I just can't help it. I hope Loretta won't be afraid of me. Angel undoubtedly is, but she always was, I couldn't bare it of Loretta was.

After around fifteen minutes I knew that I'd need to go back. If I didn't they would ring home and he didn't need any more reason to 'punish' me than he already seemed to have. It didn't take me long to get back with the speed I was going and I was rushing to music before long.

I burst through the door, strode over to my seat and slumped down, without taking in my surroundings. Noticing the silence I glanced up and my teacher, Mr. Perky (trust me, anything but perky), glared at me.

"Thank you for joining us Daniel"

"No problem sir" I replied, my walls back up and façade returning.

"And why are you late?" I merely shrugged and his face started turning red, he has a shorter fuse than I do! "Detention after school tonight" _Yes! That'll keep me away from the house for longer._

Around halfway through Mr. Perky's lecture I heard a beautiful giggle that made the whole class turn around. I never usually followed the crowd but I was interested in who would dare interrupt him. I turned and to my astonishment saw Loretta, I can't believe I didn't notice her. She was sitting next to the red headed girl from her group, the girl was stunning but I couldn't take my eyes off Loretta and she was looking right back. She grinned at me flashing her straight white teeth making my heart rate speed up and no doubt a goofy grin appeared on my face too.

"Can you tell me what is so funny, Miss. Harris?" Mr. Perky was almost puce now.

"The fact that I have to learn this subject is in itself amusing" she retorted lazily, "I probably know more than you do, I played instruments and sang from a very young age" she boasted. The redhead was glaring at her, staring at her so intently it looked as though she was trying to transfer her thoughts into Loretta's head.

"Well, maybe we could discuss this further after school, where you can join Daniel for detention" I felt my face break into a smile and she glanced sideways at me and smiled slightly. _Did she do that for me? _It seemed as though she did, I hope she did…

I could feel eyes boring into me and I turned to find the red head glowering at me… wow! I've never felt such hostility towards me so quickly, well apart from him. I just smirked at her and turned to the front, I could have sworn I heard her hiss.

Well, this is weird, I thought in my final lesson, Physics, I have never been so excited for detention before. When the bell rang I practically ran out of the class to the music room. Perky leered maliciously when I came in; he's always had it in for me. It wasn't long before I was joined by Loretta; she looked like a dark angel when she swaggered in with her mouth formed into a challenging sneer. She sat next to me and we both sat and stared at Perky smirking. He began to fidget but we didn't let up, I had to keep myself from laughing, he looked so… freaked.

"Um… well… I have things to do" he stuttered and shot out of the classroom we both snorted and then slowly turned to each other.

"So… Daniel, what's with the whole hulk thing when you get called Danny?" I didn't feel my anger bubbling up which was strange but I still didn't want to tell her so I just shrugged.

"I just think it's annoying" I kept my mind blank, just in case I was right about the whole mind reading thing. She looked slightly flustered as she watched me intently.

"You're lying" she stated, I was struggling to keep my mind blank but it was hard, _how could she read me so well?_ She smirked like I had just admitted that I was I need to figure out a way to block my mind.

"No, I'm not" let her try and prove it. She huffed slightly and stared rigidly at the wall in front. "So… Loretta, why did you get yourself into detention?" Her eyes shot straight to mine but quickly away again, before I could get lost.

"You… interested me" she spoke softly and distantly, "but now I realise I was being foolish, you're just like everybody else" she sneered once again when she said this. I could feel my anger building; _I'm nothing like everybody else. I'm much, much worse. I'm worthless, unworthy of such a beautiful dark angel; at least she figured it out. I probably should be grateful, now she can find someone truly worthy of her._ The anger dissipated and I just felt empty. Her head snapped around to look at me but I just turned away.

"Well, times up, you can just avoid me now you've figured out that I'm 'just like everybody else'" I swaggered out the room urging my shield not to crumble.

I hurried to my bike for the second time today. I need to ride; I need to clear my head.

* * * * *

I shot off on my way home, praying that he hadn't been drinking again. However by the time I got there my thoughts were too full of her to even consider him. There was something different about her. The way her expressions change slightly when no one says anything, it's almost like she's answering my thoughts. But that's impossible, no one can read minds. She can be so infuriating as well, all of those inside jokes, like she's hinting at something while she's talking. Yes, there is definitely something different about her.

I parked my bike, hopped off and sauntered into the house. What a dump. It reeked of alcohol. I quietly crept in and listened. I couldn't here him, he probably wasn't in. I slowly let out a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding and ran upstairs to my room. I was pathetic, scared of my own father; just another reason why she wouldn't want me. It depressed me to realise it, but it was the truth.

She was the first girl to ever realise my unworthiness, I had a sneaking suspicion that she could read my mind, that was how she saw through me, she obviously saw something in my mind that my father sees in me every time he looks at me. Her family were different, not as special as her though. What are they? No one can be that inhumanly beautiful, there's something strange about them. I was rudely awakened from my musings by the door slamming open and someone stumbling into the house.

"DANIEL!! GET YOUR WORTHLESS ARSE DOWN HERE!" Great, he's back, and he's been drinking. I stood up quickly and locked my bedroom door. I was damned if he was going to get me tonight. No way was he going to lay one hand on me!

I probably would end up not being able to get anything to eat but doesn't matter, I'm depressed enough already to have him having a go at me.

"DANIEL! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN MYSELF!"

I grimaced, I'm glad Loretta saw through me, I would never want her getting mixed up with this. I looked at my clock and saw I only had half an hour until I was meeting up with the lads. I can't go out the front door obviously. I could hear his heavy footsteps stumbling up the stairs towards my room. Out the window it is. I laughed darkly at myself when I was climbing down the drainpipe; I feel like a teenage girl sneaking out for the night, I'm truly pathetic

I quickly jumped on my bike before he could realise where I had gone and shot off towards the beach. They were already waiting for me when I got there; Cian and Michael ran straight to me as soon as they saw me pull up, the others hung back.

"Hey Jerkwad, what took you so long?"

"Hey Dickheads, trouble with the old man" I replied nonchalantly, we had a silent agreement; we never talk about what happens at my house, they just help take my mind off it.

"Oh right" they were both silent for a while, "well any luck with that new girl in detention?" Cian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I snorted.

"Nah, she saw right through me"

"Oh, so she's fair game?" Jamie had walked up behind them, he definitely wasn't worthy of her. The piece of shit hit his last girlfriend and both Cian and Michael had to hold me back from beating the shit out of him. You don't hit girls.

"No, keep your hands to yourself Jamie" I glared at him and he laughed, looks like he's grown some balls. Cian and Michael both flanked each side of me, somehow they had worked out that she was special, I knew that I could count on them. "I'm warning you Jamie, if you go anywhere near her I will kill you" he must have seen something in my eyes to convince him of my seriousness because he backed off. He called to the rest of the 'sheep' and they all walked off.

"What's up with all of them?"

"Ah, me thinks it's a mutiny" I chuckled punching Michael on the arm

"Well good, I didn't really like them anyway"

"Yeah me neither"

"So how did you get hear, did you sneak down the drainpipe like a little girl again?"

"Cian, do you want a punch in the face"

"Yeah, you know how stuff like that turns me on"

"You fucking weirdo" he threw his head back and laughed

"Works every time" he smirked causing Michael to snort.

These two are my best friends. I could trust them with my life. They are the only ones I allow to get close; they are the only ones to know everything about me. They are the only ones never to run away.

"So you trying again with the girl tomorrow?" I just shrugged, "what's wrong man have you turned gay?"  
"For you always"

We continued like this, joking and fighting with the affection of brothers. It was late before I got back. He passed out on the chair in front of the television. Looks like I'd avoided a beating today, at least something's going my way. I climbed up the stairs and noticed he'd broke down my bedroom door before he'd realized I'd gone, looks like I'd have a busy night fixing it before he came back tomorrow. I flopped down on my bed happy that I'd made my final decision about Loretta. I wanted her and even though I didn't deserve her I was going to have her anyway. It pisses me off when I can't have what I want.

Before I fell asleep I concentrated on closing my mind, hopefully that'll keep her out. Along with my strength I've always had a stronger mind power than most people, probably why it's not a good idea to get me angry. I yawned one last time before I passed out with exhaustion.

**AN: Do you like it?**

**Please review, I want your opinions and I want to know if I should continue.**

**Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to the alarm on my phone, considering I broke my alarm clock with my carelessness yesterday. I continued with my usual morning routine, pathetically tiptoeing around the place so I wouldn't wake him up. Hopefully I can avoid him again tonight. I hope my mind blocking thing works, it should make today more interesting. She'd want to know why she can't hear me, which makes it more likely that she will talk to me, then I can call her out on the whole 'just like everybody else' comment.

I pulled on my black t-shirt; I swear I just have the same outfit again and again in my wardrobe, like a fucking cartoon. I took slightly longer to get ready today hoping I could catch her on her bike with her morning cigarette, she always looks so sexy smoking.

I strolled out of the house, jumping on my bike and riding off to school, I can think of someone I'd rather be riding… stop Daniel, focus! I pulled into my usual space and inwardly rejoiced when I saw her sitting on her bike taking a slow drag off her cigarette. I think I'll just try and piss her off until she apologises about her last statement. I leaned on my front handlebars and watched her, her eyes flickered to the side to me but I didn't look away when she caught me staring. I smirked slightly.

"You know those could kill you?" She scoffed. I then pulled out my own and lit up, still watching her. She raised her eyebrow and watched as I put it between my lips and sucked in a long drag. "You know you weren't very nice yesterday" I commented lazily, while exhaling.

"I'm not very nice" she smirked slightly, "Bambi's coming over" she was holding back a laugh.

"I quite like that nickname, Bambi? Hmm, I might have to steal it, although she'd probably see it as a term of endearment. Maybe I should just stick with sugar" I looked back over to her and saw her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, good I'm glad my closed mind is staying closed. "Is something wrong?" I asked innocently barely able to keep a straight face.

"No" she huffed slightly; she looks cute when she's frustrated.

"Daniel" I heard Angel purr.

"What?" I answered being somewhat hostile, still not taking my eyes off Loretta

"Do… do you want to come to mine tonight?" she sounded scared, good.

"No" I was studying Loretta intensely and I could see she was getting uncomfortable with the close scrutiny but I didn't care.

"Oh" she walked away and Loretta turned to glare at me.

"That was harsh" I simply shrugged

"That's quite hypocritical of you _sugar_" her eyes narrowed but I continued before she could blow a gasket, "there's something different about you and your family, I'm going to find out what it is" she froze and her jaw clenched.

"It would be better if you didn't" her voice sounded strained.

"Better for whom, exactly?"

"You" her eyes bored into mine with some hidden threat.

"I don't always do what's best for me, Loretta" I said softly, almost a whisper, I put out my cigarette and went to find my friends, happy in the fact that I had caught her attention.

* * * * *

After a quick conversation with Cian and Michael I hurried to History, like I said I don't like to be late for Mr. Matthews. I burst through the door with a grin on my face.

"Ahh, right on time Hollow, and it looks like you have a partner now"

"She's a pretty one too" I said with a grin causing Loretta to huff and the rest of the class to laugh.

"Sit down and settle down, I don't need you getting 'excited' in my class" I laughed and sat down for my favourite lesson, smirking at Loretta.

To most adults I was just the downtrodden son of a drunk. I got a mixture of looks, the most predominant being pity and wariness. They would pity me and my situation but have a fit if one of their precious children started hanging around with me. There were only a select few adults I liked; three of them being Cian and Michael's parents (Cian's father left when he was younger) and the last is Mr Matthews. As a result I always aced history, determined to prove to people that I wouldn't end up like my father.

"Ok, today we're going to look at some anti Nazi jokes" he waited patiently for everybody to finish talking before explaining himself, "humour is a sign of resistance, anti Nazi jokes made the regime look ridiculous and pointed out it's flaws, it's a good way to see what people at the times problems are. How do we know this?"

"Because jokes made today are mostly about recent things in politics" Matthews smiled nodding, I could see Loretta watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"Correct, think of how many jokes you know about Bush or the Iraq war. Comedy is still a prevalent form of resistance. Now I want you to look at these jokes in pairs and see if you can identify the criticisms of the regime displayed in the joke." He dropped cards on the tables and I turned to Loretta with a smile, happy when she was scowling at me.

"So darling," my grin widened as her scowl deepened, "what's the difference between Chamberlain and Hitler?"

She raised her eyebrow elegantly then shrugged when she realised I would wait for a response.

"Chamberlain goes to the country for the weekend, whereas Hitler takes countries in a weekend" I snorted slightly at the ridiculousness of the joke before returning my eyes to her perfect face. "Aw, honey why aren't you talking to me?" I pouted comically and had to fight back my laugh when her eyes narrowed.

"I thought you said you would stop with the pet names once you found out my name"

"No I said I wouldn't call you sugar, sweetheart" I replied grinning at my genius. She huffed angrily again, "so then what do you think the criticism is baby?"

"You know you will eventually run out of endearments"

"Yeah but then I'll just make something up pumpkin" I smirked smugly and saw her mouth twitch into a slight smile.

"There's something different about you today" she pursed her lips and studied me; I knew she was trying to understand why my mind was so quiet.

"Really?" I replied innocently, knowing that she couldn't ask because she would be admitting that she could here my thoughts. She nodded once still holding me in her scrutinizing gaze. I smiled and made my eyes go wide and innocent, "I can't think what that would be honeybun"

"I'm sure you don't" do I detect a hint of sarcasm? I think I do, "You're cheerful today" she stated sceptically.

"I always am when I see you sweetpea" that was fantastically cheesy

"Can you please stop that?" she looks angry, it makes her look sexy, well sexier.

"Stop what chicken?" I replied innocently

"The pet names" she… growled?

"No can do… love" I had to think for a sec there, I watch her brow furrow in annoyance and I leaned back on my chair with my hands behind my head grinning widely. I could almost see the light bulb light up above her head before she turned and smiled sweetly at me, what was she up to?

"Does this mean I can give you a nickname?" she purred leaning forward and biting her lip. I felt myself harden, and had to rest my arms on the desk to hide it, oh yes she's a sneaky witch.

"I- I suppose" I stuttered! What the hell! I don't stutter! "Kitten" I added so I could least keep some of my masculinity in tact. She smiled widely.

"Thanks… Danny" she sounded it out slowly watching me intently for my reaction, funnily enough I had no reaction. I didn't feel the anger bubble up, I was just… happy. I liked her calling me Danny, "What no incredible hulk thing?" she asked disbelieving.

"Nah, I don't think I mind you calling me Danny sugarplum"

"You said you wouldn't call me sugar!"

"I'm sorry sweetness, it won't happen again" I held up my hands grinning while she silently fumed. Suddenly she broke out into a grin and started to laugh, strange. "What's so funny?"

"This is the first time anybody but Chaz has had the guts to tease me"

"Chaz?"

"My twin"

"Oh" I replied lamely

"I was wrong about you, you're not like everybody else" she smiled slightly and my face split into a huge grin, I was doing the victory dance in my head.

"Ahh shucks sweetie pie" I said this with a kind of hillbilly accent making her laugh again. This is the best day ever!

We continued with our light hearted banter throughout the lesson and by the end of the class my smile was huge. I continued through the rest of the day in a state of bliss, I can't believe a girl is making me feel this good. She's different, interesting, and special. Michael and Cian wouldn't stop taking the piss through lunch about it but I couldn't care less, Loretta was the only thing I could think of.

I waited for her at the end of school on my bike and my smile grew as she sauntered up.

"Hey fairy cake"

"Fairy cake?" she started laughing, I could listen to her laugh all day and be the happiest man in the world. "Danny… I'll see you tomorrow" I could have sworn she was going to say something else…

"Yeah, see you beautiful" she straddled her bike and with one last smile in my direction she rode off.

"Hey Daniel!" I turned to see Cian and Michael grinning at me, "Meet you tonight same place yeah?"

"Yeah, see you later fucktards" I rode off with a smile on my face and to the sound of my friends laughing.

* * * * *

I sauntered into my house without a care in the world, that is until I saw who was waiting behind the door. The bastard was standing there smiling manically, obviously waiting for me. He reeked of alcohol and sweat.

"Good to see you son" his eerily green eyes were shining with malice, "you looked happy" the disgust at the prospect of my happiness was evident in his voice and I wondered how I could ever be truly happy?

"I was" I clenched my jaw, determined not to show him that he could affect me.

"I got a call today" I waited, he likes to draw things out for the full effect, "Off a Mr Perky" shit, "he said you were late into his class yesterday and he had to give you a detention for your insolence" he stopped again his smile growing, "care to explain?"

"I needed to ride" I kept my voice controlled

"So it's your motorbike that is distracting you? Well I guess I'll just have to destroy it"

"Like hell you will" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, I knew it would not only my motorbike that he would damage now.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners son" His voice was still quiet and controlled but the excitement was seeping in and the coldness was dancing up and down my spine. I braced myself for the hit but kept my eyes open, staring into his, I would not show fear. His fist came fast and impacted on my nose with a sickening crunch…

**It isn't as long as the last one but I wanted to end it there. I'll be faster writing this next chapter, promise!!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

Chapter Three- Part one

I woke up at the bottom of my stairs with the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I groaned sitting up, it was dark outside so I'd been out for a while. I dragged myself up the stairs to my room and flopped down on the bed. That bastard Perky knew exactly what would happen if he rang home, everybody did. I felt anger course through my veins, he knew he couldn't do it so he got somebody else to do it for him, sick sonovabitch.

I willed myself to sleep and woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I look like shit, two black eyes and a swollen nose, perfect. I sat up quickly, too quickly; and stumbled to my window to check on my bike. Praise the Lord! It was unharmed; today wasn't going to be a total loss then.

I got ready quickly and quietly shoving on my sunglasses and hoping nobody would ask me to take them off. I sped to school wanting to get as far away from my own personal hell as I could. I pulled into my usual spot and for once was happy that I got there before Loretta, I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Hey Daniel!" I groaned when I heard Angel's screech.

"Fuck off Sugar, I can't be bothered with your shit today!" and with that I swung off my bike and went to find the guys. They were waiting by the wall as usual and once again I was glad to see things were going my way today, it was just the two of them.

"Hey"

"Hey, where were you last night?" I could hear the concern in Michael's voice and Cian was studying my face.

"I couldn't make it"

"Take the glasses off Shaft"

"Cian, have I ever told you what a fucking prick you are?"

"Glasses off" I sighed and took them off.

"Shit Daniel" Michael groaned, "Why don't you stay at mine tonight?"

"Nah it'll just be worse when I get back, thanks for the offer though" I really did appreciate it. "I'm going to need to get to music on time; it was that bastard Perky that caused it"

"Shit, that's messed up man"

"I know, see you at lunch"

I managed to get to the classroom before Perky. I sat down in my seat and concentrated on the desk. I couldn't do anything about what happened, he would just ring home again, I'd just have to suck it up.

"Hey Danny" I heard Loretta tease and a smile grew despite everything else, "Do you mind if I sit with you today?"

"Not at all gorgeous" I turned my face to her and watched as her smile turned into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed causing a crease to form in the middle of her forehead. My fingers started to itch with the urge to smooth it out, she shouldn't be frowning.

"Why are you wearing those glasses and why is your nose the wrong colour?"

"You've memorised the colour of my nose?" I teased trying to distract her.

"Stop it, answer me" I sighed and turned back to the front intent on ignoring her.

Perky chose that moment to enter, I would have been thankful for the save if it wasn't for the smug look in my direction… prick.

"Ah Mr Hollow, on time for once I see. Take off the glasses please"

"But sir, it's awfully bright in here" I watched his eyes narrow.

"Take them off or I'm going to have to ring home" My jaw clenched, he had me, I could do nothing but what he asked. I slowly took them off and glared defiantly at his face. Fuck him! I saw Loretta tense beside me as his smile grew. "Well it looks like somebody has finally taught you a lesson"

"You sick fuck!" one second, I was sure I just thought that, and the voice in my head doesn't normally sound like Loretta's.

"Sit down Miss Harris; I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my class!" I turned my head to look at Loretta and found her glaring at Mr Perky with nothing but rage etched onto her angelic face. She still looked beautiful… in a scary kind of way.

"You knew what would happen, you bastard!" she seethed

"Th-that's enough!" He looked scared; I would be too if she was looking at me like that. I grabbed her hand before it could escalate, hmm she felt freezing, but so soft and smooth. I shook my head before I could get too caught up in how I like her tiny hand in mine.

"Sit down Loretta, its ok" I told her gently.

She turned to me in disbelief, "but he knew"

"I know" I sighed and tugged her hand a little and she got the message and slumped into her seat. I smiled slightly at her to show I was ok and she just gazed back with complete grief gracing her features, I felt my lips turn down. "Beautiful girls shouldn't look so sad" I whispered and felt my heart lift when a sad smile formed on her mouth. I turned back to the front and saw everyone watching on with pity, I made my gaze hard until they all turned to the front and paid attention to the asshole at the front; they could keep their pity, I didn't need it.

The lesson dragged but I noticed with a smile that Loretta hadn't removed her hand from mine, I was holding her hand. This was the best day of my life so far. I couldn't believe how good it felt just holding her hand, her little, delicate hand. Who knew fingers could be so beautiful? Who knew that the contrast of our hands melding together, dark with pale and large with small, could look so damn right? That's when I knew I had to have her. Not for pride, not to shove it in anybodies face but because I need her. She will be mine because I can't live without her and because even when she's not around I can't see anybody else but her, there would be no point in life without her. I'd fallen for her, hard, probably the first time I saw her. It made my heart hurt to think she didn't feel them same. Then again she must feel something, she stood up for me, and nobody has ever stood up for me. I noticed after a while that I had in fact just been staring at her hand for the past forty five minutes, I probably looked like a complete idiot. I tore my eyes from our hands and gazed up at her face to find she was watching me. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand before turning back to the front… I am a complete love sick fool.

The bell rang and I stood up to go but felt a sharp tug on my hand. I turned to find Loretta's mouth formed in a hard line and her eyes looking determined.

"Tell me what happened" I sighed but stayed quiet, "I want to know what happened Daniel!"

"Not now" I pleaded, "later, not now" she nodded once telling me she would find out later before dropping my hand and walking out of the classroom. My hand still felt tingly if not empty. I stared at it a while before walking to my next class.

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update but I'm kind of in the middle of exams they should be over in a few weeks though, this is just half of this chapter just so you have something :P **

**Sorry again I'll update when I can xxx**


	4. AN: Help

**AN: I'm sorry but I'm unbelievably finicky about my writing and I don't think it flows like a story and I can't quite figure out why. I don't even like the first few chapters because I think they're too stinted. Please can somebody give me some suggestions? I know where the story is going I already have that in my head I just need to know how to make it right, so get in touch if you know. Thanks. ******


End file.
